Starting Over
by EmeraldTears
Summary: A Year after Fast and Furious Brian is released from prison and has to start over. This is an AU it's what I believe happened TFATF. Deals with child abuse, slash, rape and a special situation. Crossover 2fast2furious.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Starting Over 1/?

Author: Maria

Pairing: Rome/Brian, Dom/ Brian (in later chapters)

Warning: Rape, violence, child abuse, and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from either TFATF or 2FA2F.Even though I wish to own Brian and Dom.

A/N: Okay this story will take place between the two movies then go on from there. This is my first time ever writing a fic so please feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if you generally like it. Any type of feedback is welcome just be gentle.

_A year after Brian gave Dom the keys…_

Brian O' Conner glanced up at the sun soaking in its rays. Closing his eyes he let the warmth of the sun and refreshing crisp air wash over him. It has been a year since he gave Dom the keys to the supra, but yet it still felt like yesterday. Some people would find that statement strange especially since he spent the whole year in San Quentin.

Brian sighed once again just thinking of the place that now he stood on the outside of, which brought back the memories of the horrible ordeal he went through. He was still in pain from the farewell party a few of the inmates and guards threw for him.

He had just walked through the gates that separated life where you could go to the bathroom of your own free will, from a life where you had to watch over your shoulder constantly or you'll end up on the receiving end of a gang rape.

Before he could go on further with his thoughts a low sleazy voice cut through him. It was a voice he knew would take a long time for him to forget. "Hey O' Conner I could give you a ride baby you don't have to stand there all day," he could hear the other guards and inmates laugh at Salinsky's crude comment. Salinsky was a CO that hated the LAPD because he always got turned down at the Academy. So he wasted no time in making Brian's life a living hell, he was one of many that used Brian as their own personal sex slave.

Before Brian could even give a retort a voice rang out halting any more comments. " The only ride he will be taking is from me." Brian looked up in the direction the voice came from. Brian couldn't help but feel a sense of relief wash over him when he saw Tanner walking towards him.

"Sorry I'm late but Barbara wouldn't let me out of the house until she made a little something for you to eat on our drive back," with that he held up a container which was filled with what looked like ten meals stuffed all together.

Brian let out a little laugh. " A little something?" Tanner looked at the container and couldn't hide the chuckle. " Yea well you know Barbara." Brian nodded in acknowledgement. Before anything else was said Brian was engulfed in a hug. At first he tensed but then soon relaxed in the embrace. Brian couldn't help the tears that was welling up in his eyes and threatened to fall, it had seem like forever since he felt this much love and safety. When the hug ended he couldn't help but be a little disappointed that it was over so quickly.

Brian looked up into Tanner's eyes and could see understanding and support, which made him believe that everything would be okay form here on in. With unspoken agreement they headed towards the car. Not soon after, they were on the highway heading back to LA. With every mile that passed between the place that was his own living hell for a year his heart lightened, but he knew that for him to really begin to heal he needed to leave California. He needed to leave behind all the memories that he was bombarded with.

He never thought he would have to deal with this pain again but here he was again feeling lower then dirt. He felt used, and cheap he thought that only his father could make him feel that way. But once again he was wrong, compared to the criminals that he spent a year of his life with what he been through with his father was a walk in the park.

Tanner had tried to stop Brian from going to prison but there wasn't really much he could do. Brian had pissed off the FBI a case that had taken them years to put together went down the drain because he Brian O' Conner had fell for the target. He wasn't even thinking when he gave Dom his keys. Don't get him wrong he would do it again in a heartbeat, but when he did it he just did it. It was an already made decision Dom wasn't going back to jail and Brian couldn't see him behind bars. It was that simple right?

He thought that Dom would have taken him with him but that was just wishful thinking. He had betrayed Dom and the team; he could still remember the look Dom had given him when he heard that he was cop. It broke his heart and even more so that he was the one that caused Dom pain.

It was as if everything went in slow motion as he raced Dom, then watching as his car flipped over, and then handing over his keys and then watching Dom drive away. Everything after that went by in one big blur. The FBI had dozens of laws he had broken and couldn't wait to use that against him so he could give up Dom and the team.

Not once did he say a word not even when they said they were sending him to San Quentin, not even when Tanner begged him to say something, anything so he wouldn't be sent to that hell hole. Through it all Brian stood his ground and refused to roll-over on Dom.

It didn't scare him that he was going to be sent to one of the toughest prison in the West Coast. He knew what to expect the guards hated cops because themselves was either rejected from joining the Academy or they failed out of it. And the inmates, well that is self- explanatory they hated anyone with a badge.

A few tears escaped from his rapidly filling eyes as sounds, smells, and pain from his memories assailed him once again. Before he could break down in sobs Tanner grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Brian wiped the tears that had fallen and gave him a small smile with a nod to say that he was okay.

The rest of the ride was uneventful with Brian looking out at the scenery going past and Tanner cursing the traffic.

Finally they pulled to a stop, Brian had been sleeping lightly when he opened his eyes and looked around surprised. He didn't even notice when Tanner got out of the car, so when his door opened he was a little startled.

" Your lease ended so I brought some of your things over here, and the rest is in storage." Brian looked up at him and nodded his thanks. When he stepped into the Tanner household he was hit with the strong sent of apples. Then he was engulfed in his second loving hug that day; he could tell from the smell of her flowery perfume it was Tanner's wife Barbara. She was like a mother to him, since his real mother had ran off leaving him with his father.

Before he could say hello she was pushing him towards the stairs. " For heavens sake your skinner then a stick, you march up those stairs and take a long hot shower then go into the guest room and get some rest. I'll wake you later for dinner." Brian turned and smiled at her then kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you so much both of you," he said this while looking at both Tanner and his wife.

Barbara cupped her hand around his chin so that he looked directly into her eyes. " Your like a son to us you don't have to thank us." For what seemed like the hundredth time today his eyes filled with tears, he smiled at her before continuing up the stairs.

Barbara turned to her husband with a knowing expression on her face. " They hurt him in there didn't they?" When Tanner wouldn't meet her eyes she closed hers tightly and breathed in deep. " Animals," she said with a menace to her tone that Tanner had never heard before. But then he wasn't too shocked both himself and wife felt like parents towards the broken boy upstairs.

He nodded his head in agreement. " And he isn't going to sue them?" Tanner walked over to his wife and hugged her from behind. " No he said he just wants to forget about everything." Barbara turned so she could face her husband. " He didn't deserve this I know he did some things that he shouldn't have but nothing that warranted him to spend a year in prison."

Tanner sighed. " I know but it's his choice but don't worry they wont get away with it I assure you."

Brian was under the hot spray of the shower it had been a long time since he could loose himself in his thoughts without worrying about someone trying to attack him from behind.

Brian let the water wash off the dirt, blood and semen from his last encounter, he remembered the last time he was in this same exact position. He was back in Barstow and his dad had just left to go to the local bar to get trashed after beating and raping him.

He had gotten dressed slowly when he heard his father's Cutlass Supreme screech off into the night. He had walked down the street to the only person in the world that cared about him his best friend Roman Pierce.

When he knocked on Rome's door he was ushered in quickly. He had never told Rome what his father was doing to him, but tonight his father had been so mad he knew that he probably had few broken bones. He feared what his father would do when he came back from the bar, which was the reason he was standing in Rome's room telling him everything.

That night he found out that he deserved to be loved as much as the next person and Rome had showed him that with his gentle words, and him banding up his visible wounds.

Brian opened his eyes and looked around, the water was now coming out cold. Shivering a little he leaned over to turn off the shower. He wrapped a big fluffy towel around his waist and looked at himself in the mirror. He hated what he saw; he needed to feel loved and safe again. He had to go find Rome. He just hoped that Rome would be willing to help him.

Okay please tell me if that was okay or not. All feedback is welcomed just please be gentle as I said before this is my first.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Starting Over 2/?

Author: Maria

Pairing: Rome/Brian, Dom/ Brian (in later chapters)

Warning: Rape, violence, child abuse, and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from either TFATF or 2FA2F.Even though I wish to own Brian and Dom.

A/N: Okay this story will take place between the two movies then go on from there. This is my first time ever writing a fic so please feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if you generally like it. Any type of feedback is welcome just be gentle.

_Dom kissed him softly and slowly as he laid them both on the bed. " Brian I've missed you so much baby. I shouldn't have left you behind." Brian pressed his fingers to Dom's mouth and shook his head. " That's in the past, lets live in the now as long as I'm with you everything will be okay." _

" _God I love you so much Brian, I need you." _

_Brian gazed up at Dom lovingly. " Then take me, I'm all yours." Their lips met at first gently then started to pick up with more passion. Dom kissed down Brian's chest leaving little love bites. Dom was soon face to face with Brian's aching member, he kissed the tip then looked up at Brian.Without a word Dom rose to kneel in front of him, a little confused Brian lifted himself to rest on his elbos so he could see Dom better. _

_"Dom what's wrong ?" _

_The next words out of Dom's mouth made Brian freeze. "I shouldn't be pleasing a whore like you, you should be on your knees servicing my every need." _

_It wasn't really what Dom said that made him freeze up with fear but the fact that it wasn't Dom's voice who said it. Brian looked up sharply he was face to face with one of his many tormentor's at the prison Salinsky, before he could react, Salinsky then transformed into O'Malley his cellmate in prison that enjoyed Brian being on the recieving end of his knife play. He thought he left them all behind when he stepped foot out of the prison gates. The next voice he heard made him shut his eyes tight with unimaginable fear. _

_"Come sonny boy give it to daddy the way he likes it, thats right son suck it." Before Brian could respond he felt himself being shaken rather roughly._

**End of Dream**

"Brian wake up, come its just a nightmare," Paul said urgently

Paul Tanner was sitting in his lazyboy reading the paper when his wife's hysterical call to come upstairs quickly came. He ran up the stairs taking two at a time to see what was causing his wife so much stress. Barbara had went upstairs to tell Brian that dinner was ready, he hoped that the cause for her hysterical call was from a spider hanging from the ceiling and not Brian. His questions were answered when he reached the room that was housing their new tenant. He walked in to see his wife kneeling near Brian trying to wake him, with not much luck. Brian seemed to be stuck in a horrible nightmare, his eyes were clutched tightly together, and he was sweating profussly.

Tanner sighed it just seemed that Brian couldn't even find peace in his sleep. Memories of when Brian first came to live with them came back with a vengence.

_ Flashback_

_Tanner watched as the blonde fourteen year old boy slept, the boy looked so peaceful like there wasn't a care in the world. Unfourtnatley for the boy it wasn't true. The boy had just been through a terrible ordeal. You could see the dark angry bruises displayed all over the boys pale white skin. Once again Tanner cursed the boys father and the people in the town that didn't even lift a finger to stop the torment that was happening to this boy by the hands of the person that was supposed to love and protect him. Tanner couldn't even help sending a personal prayer that if the boys mother was still alive that she get whats coming to her. He couldn't believe the blonde boys mother could leave him in the hands of that monster. He couldn't believe that god would bless people with children who saw it fit to break their innocent spirits, and those that would cherish a child leave them barren. But he guessed its all in gods plan, so who was he to question it. Now that he has the chance to be a father he will never let anything haapen to this beautiful boy again._

_ End of Flashback_

Tanner sighed which felt like the thousandth time today, it seems that he couldn't keep his promise. He couldn't help but blame his self for what happened to Brian, he should have never given Brian's name to the FBI. His first undercover case should have been within the department, he knew that the FBI could be ruthless if they didn't like the outcome of a case, and they could do whatever they wanted it was if they were above the law. Sighing once again he went over to the bed where the object of his thoughts was lying and knelt down taking the place where his wife had been just moments before. Slowly but firmly he began to shake Brian awake. Not to startle him when he woke Tanner kept his voice soft while he talked to Brian.

"Come on Brian its okay your safe now its time to wake up, wherever you are they're not real they can't hurt you, I wont let anyone hurt you again I promise this time. Come on buddy come back to us its okay just follow my voice and open you eyes."

From years of pulling Brian out of his nightmares Tanner knew the right words to say, Brian immediatly responded by relaxing and evening out his breathing. Slowly he started to wake, he could hear Tanner's voice telling him that he was safe and to wake up. He could also hear Barbara in the background crying softly asking if he was okay. He didn't want to cause her anymore grief so he opened his eyes and looked into Tanner's. He tried to form words to tell them how sorry he was, he didn't mean to worry them but nothing came out. Instead he just started to sob, before he was engulfed into a pair of arms which was then soon followed by another set of arms.

"I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to scare you, I'm such a burden ..."

Before he could say anything both Tanner and his wife cut him off. "NO!!!" Brian jumped a little not expecting the outburst. Tanner lowered his voice when he saw Brian flinch.

"Brian your not a burden not now, not ever, its going to take sometime to heal just like it did last time. And just like last time we're going to be here the whole step of the way to help you through it."

Brian looked at them with such thanks that it all most made them cry.

"I thank you guys for eveything I couldn't have survived if it wasn't for you two taking me in when I was a kid. I appreciate everything that you have done but I don't want to burden you two with my problems. And before you say I'm not I know that I am. Besides if I'm going even try to put this behind me I need to get out of LA. There is just too much around here that reminds me of D..., well reminds of everything that happened last year," Brian stated to them.

Understanding where Brian was going with this he just nodded. "So where are you going to go?" Brian smiled when he only saw understanding from his surrogate parents.

"I think I'm going to head back to Barstow for a while to see Rome and the gang. It's been quite a while since I've been up there. Besides they know everything about me I can tell them what happened and they want treat me like some type of disease. They'll help me through this, they did it before they can do it again."

Tanner swallowed back the panic he was feeling, he didn't think Brian was ready to drive halfway across the country by himself yet, but its not like he could talk him out of it. Once Brian made up his mind about soemthing you couldn't change it, he was stubborn like that. "Okay since your mind is already made up I'll get your car out of storage and take it to a mechanic tomorrow to get a tune up and to have it inspected."

Brian smiled at him once again grateful to have Tanner and his wife in his life, he really would have been lost if it weren't for them. Suddenly Barbara asked him a question. "So when are you going to leave?" Brian looked towards her and saw the sadness in her eyes, he knew she didn't want him to go, she wanted to take care of him herself. But he knew that she couldn't he wasn't a little boy anymore that was hurt and betrayed by a parent who needed to be reassured that not every adult will hurt him.

He was a man that was thrown into a hellhole that most of his friends back in Barstow have been to. They will know how to help him through this. It was different when he was kid he wasn't expected to fight back, not like now where he is older and stronger. It was as if she could hear his thoughts because the next thing he knew she patted and kissed his cheek in a motherly way and stood.

"I understand why your doing this, I just want to let you know one thing there wasn't anything you could have done, one against ten isn't a fair fight you hear me. Don't let those bastards win."

With that she gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room leaving her husband and Brian to talk.

"So when are you going to leave." Tanner asked hoping the answer wasn't tomorrow. Brian looked at him and smiled.

"Not until the end of the week, I want to be able to spend sometime with you and Barbara before I go."

Sighing in relief Tanner rose from his kneeling spot on the floor. "That's good Barbara will be happy to hear that. Come on the food is ready and you know how Barbara is when she has to re-heat the food."

Brian couldn't help but laugh following Tanner out of the room he stopped when Tanner turned around to face him. "I just want you to know that no matter what time or day you call if you need anything, and even if you don't, call anyway so we know that your alright." Brian hugged Tanner close to him thanking god that he was blessed with two wonderful people that care so much about him. "I will don't worry."

Tanner shook his head. "I can't I always worry about you, its what fathers do." Brian smiled at that and continued following Tanner down the stairs to the hot meal waiting for them.

Brian put the last bag in the trunk, well what he thought was the last bag until he saw Barbara come out with what looked like a suitcase full of food. Brian looked at Tanner and they both started to laugh, not catching the joke Barbara asked them what was so funny.

"Dear I don't think Brian needs so much food he's just going to Arizona, not to the moon."

Barbara just shrugged. "Okay maybe I over did it a little." When they gave her look to say " a little" she surrendered. "Okay whole lot, but I just don't want you to go hungry on your drive."

Brian smiled and went to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you it looks delicious." Tanner then moved to stand by his wife, shaking his head in agreement when he pulled out the envelope.

"Now don't argue with me take this, some of it is yours from your last paycheck. There is also a bank card in there for you I set up an account for you. I will be checking it so you better use it."

Brian shook his head and tried to hand the envelope back. "I can't take this from you it isn't right, I don't want you two paying for my mistakes." Tanner took the envelope and placed it in Brian's coat pocket.

"Now you listen here none of this is your fault, yes you might been a little misguided but you don't deserve what happened to you. I know how ruthless the FBI can be and I should have kept them far away from you."

Before Brian could utter another word Tanner raised his hand to silence him. Brian could only smile and hug him again. With saying his last goodbyes and promising that he will call when he reached his destination Brian was on his way. He hoped that he was making the right decision to go back to Barstow, he didn't even know if his friends would even be receptive to him coming back. He hadn't talk to them since he left Barstow when he was fourteen. It's not that he didn't care about them its just he needed to leave everything back there behind without so much of a look back, if he didn't he didn't think he would have ever healed. When he saw them it reminded him of the hell that he lived, and he didn't want that type of cloud over his head while he was trying to make a new life for himself.

Brian sighed to himself he hope that Rome especially will understand his reasonings. Brian smiled to himself when he thought of Rome, him and Rome where unseparatable they did everything together. All of his first where with Rome, first kiss, first time he made love with a man without being forced, shoot first male relationship. Rome never forced him to do anything he wasn't ready for, they had taken their relationship slow. Rome was always so gentle with him, at times he didn't feel like he deserved the love that Rome showed him. Of course Rome put a stop to that train of thought, Rome had even trusted him enough to be on top when they sometimes made love. Brian could'nt help but let another smile spread across his face, their love making used to last all night it was always slow and sensual leaving Brian always satisfied. Brian sped up a little he couldn't wait to be in Rome's arms again, he just hoped that Rome would want him back in his life.

_AN: Okay here it is the second chapter I know I took forever to write this one, but I've been really busy with school and just regular life. Now that I'm back in the groove of this you'll be seeing more chapters to come. I hope you enjoy this chapter please review your opinions are important. And if anybody knows a person who could be my beta I would really appreciate it._


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Starting Over 3/?

Author: Maria

Pairing: Rome/Brian, Dom/ Brian (in later chapters)

Warning: Rape, violence, child abuse, and character death

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from either TFATF or 2FA2F.Even though I wish to own Brian and Dom.

A/N: Okay this story will take place between the two movies then go on from there. This is my first time ever writing a fic so please feel free to tell me if I'm doing anything wrong or if you generally like it. Any type of feedback is welcome just be gentle.

I will also like to thank windlg, max, B Madden (your right no one writes TFATF slash anymore which is depressing), jenniferstein 2006, vampirezdark gurl, ficfan, better-days, and Ri for reviewing. And to all those that are just reading this story. If there is anything you would like me to put in this story just tell me and I'll try to fit it in.

Brian stopped a block away from Rome's house, he was now starting to rethink his idea of coming to see his long time best friend. Brian rested his head against the steering wheel breathing deeply, he shook his head from left to right trying to come to a decision. His head landed facing the right just in time to see a porch light come on. Brian looked closely at the house he was shocked to see that it was the house from his nightmares. Brian opened the door and got out so he could get a closer look. At one point this house used to be big and scary in its grander but now it just looked small, meek and feeble. Brian made to walk up the small beaten stoned path but his steps faltered. He couldn't do this not just yet one pain at a time.

Instead Brian turned and headed back to his car. He started the engine and pulled off into the night heading towards Rome.

Rome heard the roar of an engine pull into his driveway. He looked out to see 1984 Ford Mustang in mint condition he didn't recognize. He went from window to window to see the owner of the car since the driver wasn't making a move to get out of the car. He slowly opened the front door which let a stream of light illuminate the front of the car so he could see the face of the driver. Rome was shocked to see who the driver was, it had been over ten years since he seen him. No phone calls, no letters, nothing from the man that now sat outside in his car looking as if everything was taken from him.

Brian pulled into Rome's driveway a few minutes later, once again he found himself contemplating his decision again. By the look on Rome's face he knew that he made a wrong one. He was about to start the engine and peel out of there as fast as he could. He was stopped when he heard a knock on his window.

Rome saw from his perch on his stoop that Brian was about to high tail it out of here. He was quick to make the decision that he didn't want Brian to leave and have it be another ten years before he saw him again. He quickly approached the car and knocked on the windows.

"Hey are you going to come inside or sit in the car all night bro."

Brian lifted his head up to look into the eyes of his best friend. He lowered the window so he could hear Rome more clearly. He smiled slightly still not sure of how Rome, really felt about him being here.

Brian gathered his courage enough to speak. " Hey you miss me?"

Rome bit his lip before he said anything that would cause Brian to walk out of his life for a second time.

Rome sighed. " Yea I missed ya bro, why don't we go inside it's freezing out here."

Brian couldn't help but snicker at Rome's attempt to break the ice, since they were in Arizona, and on a typical night the temperature never went below 70.

Before Brian could give a retort, Rome had opened the car door and pulled him out in one swoop. Brian was shaking all over, he still didn't know how Rome really felt about seeing him for the first time in ten years. Rome at one time was his best friend, lover, brother you name it he was it to Brian.

Rome could tell Brian was nervous so he tightened his hold on Brian in fear that he would flee at any moment. He didn't expect the reaction that Brian gave him.

Brian flinched violently when Rome tightened his grip on his arm. Immediately he was thrown in continuous flashbacks of the hell he just left and the hellish painful world he escaped years ago which still made him still with fear. Brian wanted to get away from the memories and the pain but the painful grip on his arms.

Rome released a breath he didn't notice he was holding once he and Brian were behind the safety of the walls in his home. Brian wore an expression that worried him but also seemed familiar, he just couldn't seem to place what it meant. Before Brian left he could read and understand every expression Brian made. But it's been so long that both himself and Brian have changed that it was a blank slate that he has to re-learn.

Brian tried to take deep breaths to calm his nerves and push the unwanted memories away, but nothing seemed to work. He wanted help, no he needed help. He could tell that Rome was concerned and worried he didn't expect him to come to his aid after showing up with no contact in the last ten years. Brian slowly felt this calm feeling come over him, he looked at the tall dark handsome man in front of him.

Rome watched the emotions filter across Brian's face until it stopped on one, lust. Before he could ask Brian why he was here. Rome had an arm full of Brian, claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss. He tried to pull away from the beautiful blond but the sensations and repressed feelings he felt for Brian was overwhelming his judgment. Rome could sense there was something amiss with the younger man but he couldn't place it, yet Brian's expert lips weren't helping the situation.

Rome played back that last hour recent events, the nagging feeling that something was wrong wouldn't leave him. Realization finally hit him, someone hurt Brian badly. Rome held the man at arms length and looked into his eyes. He was going need help sighing he let the man continue his ministrations. At this point it would be detrimental to the young man if he refused him, past experiences taught him enough.

An hour later had Brian snuggling against Rome's chest in a dreamless sleep, with Rome satisfied, worried, and guilty. Rome rolled over careful not to disturb the golden angel sleeping next to him. He reached for the phone and dialed a number he used on many occasions before. He only had to listen for two rings before a low gruff voice came onto the other end. " This better be Tyra Banks in a string bikini asking to marry..." Rome had to suppress his laughter as he heard the owner of the voice being scolded by his girlfriend.

The voice came on again after pleading with his girlfriend that he was only joking. " Hello this Tej." Rome smiled before he answered. " Hey man it's Rome." Tej almost dropped the phone he was so surprised. He bolted up from the bed and turned the light on. " Hey man its been a long time, wait hold on let me put you on speaker Suki is here also." Suki couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, she hadn't heard from her friend in over a year. " Hey baby what took you so long to call?" They heard a huge sigh on Rome's end and knew something was wrong. But before they could ask Rome started to talk again. " Brian's here." They were all quiet at first, neither Suki or Tej knew what to say, they haven't seen nor heard from Brian since he left Arizona all those years ago. Suki was the first to speak. " How is he?" Rome shook his head until he remembered they couldn't see him. "It's staring again. He showed up here an hour ago."

Tej breathed in deeply and swore, he looked to his right and saw that Suki wore the same expression. Tej turned back towards the phone. " What happened?" Rome sighed and related all that happened excluding a couple of details. Suki knew that Rome was holding back a few things, they needed to know at what extent Brian was. " Did you sleep with him?" The other line was quiet for a while, they were being to wonder if they had become disconnected. They were about to hang up and redial Rome's number before he answered. "Yea at first I didn't understand but then I knew, and since it was already initiated I didn't think it was the best idea to stop considering what happened last time." Suki remembered when their friends childhood came crashing down on him. She still couldn't understand how no of them knew what was going on behind the walls in Brian's home. " We understand Rome we're not going to judge you and neither will Brian." Rome smiled at what they were trying to do.

They chatted for a little bit making arrangements for both Brian and Rome to stay in Miami. They ended with them making plans for Brian and Rome to head out the day after tomorrow. This way Rome could get some type of background information from Brian and see if he was ready to see the whole gang again after so long.

Rome jumped a little when he heard Brian's voice filter through the bedroom. "So when are we going?" Rome couldn't help but crack a smile, he should have known Brian would be up, he was never a deep sleeper. " The day after tomorrow." Brian just nodded his head and went back to sleep. Rome stayed up a while longer think about what the future will bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Starting Over 4/?

Author: Maria

Pairings: Rome/Brian, Dom/Brian (in later chapters)

Warning: Rape, Violence, Child Abuse, Character Death, (special situation)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Fast and Furious movies, only the ones I've made up.

AN: I would like to thank everyone who've reviewed and waited patiently for the next chapter. I now have more time to write so I'm hoping there won't be anymore major gaps between chapters. So now on to what you've all been waiting for the next chapter of Starting Over.

Rome woke up to the noise of banging pots, and the sunlight right in his eyes. He was disoriented for a minute not sure of what was happening until the events of last night came back to him. He sat up and sighed thinking about what the future would bring now that Brian was back in his life. A smile spread across his face as he realized what he just said Brian was back in his life, but for how long was the circling question. Deciding not to dwell on the situation and just live in the now Rome got up and headed toward the kitchen where a beautiful sight greeted him.

Brian was in the process of making breakfast when his favorite song started to play on the radio. He walked over to turn the volume up and started dancing and singing along with the lead singer. Brian was oblivious to his surroundings as he expertly filled pancakes, scrambled eggs, and set the toast in the oven all while swaying his hips to the rhythm of the song. It wasn't until the song was coming to the end did he realize that he had an audience.

Rome stood leaning against the kitchen opening watching in amazement as Brian gracefully danced around the kitchen making breakfast, with anyone else you would expect a disaster but not with Brian, he always had a way of making things look easy even if that wasn't the case.

Brian chuckled nervously at being caught off guard; he nodded to Rome to have a seat at the table while he set about making plates for himself and Rome. They sat in awkward silence, both unsure of what to say to each other. Brian cleared his throat deciding to break the tension.

" _So… when are we going to head out, and exactly where are the guys at?"_

Rome looked at Brian while he was speaking, and couldn't help but feel a little anger at Brian for not knowing where his friends were, but he pushed it aside this wasn't the time to discuss that, and he didn't want to alienate Brian then have him leave again.

" _Tej, Suki, and Johnny headed to Miami and set up shop there a few years back, I would have gone but I was under house arrest, I was actually going to join them next month after I got everything settled here."_

Brian nodded in understanding, he looked down at his plate, he was a little ashamed that he had no idea how his friends no correction his family was faring all these years. He looked up when Rome continued to speak.

"_I figured we would take off around midnight, which gives me time to pack a few things and make arrangements for more of my stuff to be sent later on."_

Brian nodded in agreement, before getting up to clear the table and to search for a piece of paper so they can make a list of necessities they would need. He glanced at the clock above the sink and swore, he had forgotten to call his segregate parents. He picked up the phone and dialed their number from memory.

He smiled when he heard Barbara's homely voice answer.

"_Hello… Brian this better be you young man you had us worried to death about you."_

Brian chuckled before answering, _"Yes mom it's me, I got in pretty late last night, I didn't want to wake you both so I just crashed."_

"_Ok I'll let it slide this time but next time mister you won't have to call us because we'll be on the doorstep."_

Brian let out a bark of laughter knowing full well that Barbara meant business and he had no doubt that'll she would follow through with her threat.

"_So are you at Rome's yet, did everything go ok?"_

Brian began to nod until he remembered that she was on the phone and couldn't see him.

"_Yes I'm at Rome's, everything went as best as it could without really going into detail, actually we are leaving late tonight to head to Miami, where the others are so you probably won't hear from me until the day after tomorrow."_

"_Ok dear you two be careful and if you need anything call us no matter what time of day. I'm going to put your father on now I love you and be safe."_

Brian blinked back a few tears that threatened to fall before he could answer. _"I love you too and I will."_

He heard the sound of moment and the phone being handed over; he didn't have to wait long till Tanner's deep voice came through.

"_Hello… Brian how are you son?"_

Brian couldn't help but smile as he heard Tanner try and take the worry out of his voice.

"_I'm ok, just taking it one step at a time, I don't know if you heard the conversation but I'm heading to Miami with Rome to meet up with the others."_

"_Yes I did, now I want you to be careful and call us for anything even if it's just to talk we don't care. We put money in your account and will continue to do so every week, if you need more do not hesitate to call understood."_

Brian was still amazed at how much Tanner and his wife cared so much about him even though he wasn't biologically theirs. How he wished they would have been his parents growing up instead of the monster he grew up with. Brian was brought out of his musings by Tanner calling his name.

"_Yes I'm still here I got lost in thought, and yes I know to call you guys if I need anything I promise. Rome and I are about to go get supplies for the trip I'll call you guys the day after tomorrow."_

"_Ok we'll be waiting for you call, be care and I love you Brian."_

"_I love you too, and I promise to be careful this is me you're talking too."_

Brian heard laughing on the other end and couldn't help but laugh himself when Tanner responded back.

"_Exactly why we are telling you to be care take care of yourself and we'll hear from you soon bye."_

Brian said his goodbyes before hanging up the phone. When he turned around he saw Rome watching him intently.

"_Since we didn't really get to have much a conversation last night, exactly why are you here, don't get me wrong I'm ecstatic to have you here but I'm curious as to why so out of the blue."_

Brian sighed heavily he knew that question would come up sooner or later but he was really hoping for the latter. Brian turned to Rome so he was completely facing him before speaking.

"_I'm going to tell you I promise but I rather do it when we are with the others, because I don't think I can tell this story twice ok, this isn't a ploy to get out of answering the question."_

Rome nodded his head in understanding knowing that once they are in Miami this conversation will be brought up again. Rome decided to ask the other thing that was on his mind.

"_So about last night, what did it mean?" _

Brian looked at Rome confused by the question, he waited for Rome to continue or give him so type of hint at to what he was talking about but nothing came.

"_What do you mean, it's not like we've never shared a bed before, but if you think it was too weird it won't happen again."_

Rome blanched at Brian's response, he took a few minutes to think before he spoke since he was unsure how to approach this subject.

"_Brian exactly what did happen last night?"_

Brian looked at Rome as if he grew another, but answered anyway.

"_Well not much happened we talked and then went to bed end of discussion, why did something happened that I should know._

Rome shook his head no, but couldn't help the feeling of dread that was in the pit of his stomach.

"_No nothing else happened just wanted to make sure that we were on the same page."_

Brian looked at Rome strangely again, but just shrugged it off and head for the shower so they could start their day.

Rome watched Brian leave the kitchen but couldn't help but pray that he hopes what he thinks is happening was just him worrying him too much, because he really think that none of them could go through this again.

The day was going well, Brian and Rome fell right into place where they left off all those years ago. They had been shopping all day and their last stop was the pharmacy, between the both of them they seemed to run into their fair share of trouble, so stocking up on first aid was definitely on top of their list.

Rome was collecting bandages, while Brian was an aisle over getting all types of painkillers and antspetics. Brian was just coming up the aisle to assist Rome when he heard a voice that made him still instantly with fear. He was truly hoping that he would have been able to come in and out of town without coming in contact with the owner of that chilling voice.

Rome looked up in time to see Brian freeze up with unspoken fear, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he saw the glimpse of downright terror in Brian's eyes and he knew that only once person could cause that type of reaction. Rome scanned the store from where he stood and found his target arguing with pharmacist. He dropped everything he was carrying to head to Brian, whatever they needed they could comeback later for or get on their way to Miami. He just wanted to get Brian out there before it was too late. The gods weren't listening because before they could move an inch a sneering voice was heard.

"_Still hanging out will the local sludge I see."_

That's it for this chapter, sorry it was so long winded for the first half but we can't skip to the exciting stuff right away now can you. I'm already working on chapter 5 and should be up within a week, I thank you all once again who've reviewed and those who are dedicated readers. Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Starting Over 5/?

Author: Maria

Pairings: Rome/Brian, Dom/Brian (in later chapters)

Warning: Rape, Violence, Child Abuse, Character Death, (special situation)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Fast and Furious movies, only the ones I've made up.

AN: I would like to thank everyone who've reviewed and waited patiently for the next chapter. I now have more time to write so I'm hoping there won't be anymore major gaps between chapters. Since I had the time I'll be posting two chapters. I will also like to thank those who have submitted a story alert for my story.

Rome gritted his teeth and scrunched his hand into a fist, the last thing he needed was to have a confrontation with this man, he was already on parole and dealing with this man will have him ending up right before the judge again. However, in this case he would definitely not regret a single thing. Someone really needed to teach this man a lesson, and he had no problem being the one to do it.

Brian had a death grip on Rome's forearm; his knuckles were turning white from the pressure. He really didn't need this reunion right now, too much has happened to him and he was already running on fumes. How was he supposed to get through this now? Brian looked up at Rome to see if he had a plan of action but he could see that he wasn't fairing too well. He could see the anger and hatred collecting into a ravenous storm; the outcome will definitely not be a good one.

The man in question stood at his full height, having a complete dominant presence that was unnerving. He was unfazed by the glances he was receiving from the other patrons in the pharmacy. He eyed his prized golden boy and got excited that he saw paralyzing fear in his eyes. He licked his lips as he remembered the nights he shared with him before he disappeared. The anger and the betrayal he felt came back and he narrowed his eyes.

"_Did you hear me boy, I asked you why did you bring your worthless ass back here."_

Brian was shaking in fear; he knew Rome could feel his trembles, because he drew him closer as a way of protecting him from the man's gaze. His body had shut down and he found it hard to make any type of movement.

The man continued to look on in anger as he still hadn't gotten an answer from Brian; he decided to make a threatening move closer to see what reaction he would get. Instantly he saw that Brian was pulled from his reach. He whipped his head around quickly to give Rome a scathing look. With a smirk he decided to turn his attention at his prize's companion.

"_I see the local prison wasn't able to keep you as their permanent resident. What did you do call your "brothers" to get you out."_

Rome breathed in deeply to get control of his emotions; he couldn't afford to go back to jail no matter how good it would feel to kill the bastard in front of him. Instead he smirked and responded.

"_Not at all Mr. O'Connor actually it was your fellow sheet wearers that let me out."_

Rome smirked even harder as he saw Brian's father's face turn a dark red, and the vein on the side of his head throbbed with strain. O' Connor stepped right into Rome's space and looked him dead in the eyes.

"_You better watch who you're being flippant with boy, or one call will have you hanging by a tree."_

Before Rome could reply with a threat of his own, a small voice caught both men's attention.

"_I'm here for vacation,"_ Brian answered finally after hearing the threat his father made to Rome, hopefully his father believed him and didn't question him further. Brian shivered when his father looked him up and down.

"_Vacation huh… so when were you going to come by and see your father, I have to say I've missed our times together."_

Brian's stomach churned as flashbacks of pain filled nights filled his head. He took a shuddering breath before answering, hoping the questioning would stop soon, because knowing Rome he was probably going to strike his father at any moment.

"_I…I…I…I was going to stop by tonight I… I swear."_

Mr. O'Connor looked at him hard searching for something only he knew. Brian held his breath hoping his father would just take the excuse and leave. He blew out a breath he was holding when his father nodded his acceptance.

"_Fine you better be at the house by 7 tonight or I'll come looking for you, we have a lot of catching up to do."_

He look Brian in his eyes to make sure that he knew he would follow through on his threat, then gave Rome another look of disgust before marching out of the pharmacy. Rome watched the man go to make sure he was truly gone before turning his attention back to Brian. Before he could ask Brian if he was alright, Brian grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. The kiss lasted a few minutes longer before they both needed air and separated.

"_Are you ok,"_ Rome asked breathlessly

Brian looked at him and smiled.

"_Of course I'm ok that kiss was amazing it's been a long time since we've kissed like that."_

Rome looked at Brian, _"Brian… I didn't mean the kiss I meant…"_ Rome stopped when a sudden thought came to him. He grabbed each side of Brian's face and kissed him deeply and with more passion then the one before.

When they pulled apart once more, they looked deeply in each other's eyes, Rome couldn't explain the feelings that were surging through him right then, so it was a surprise to him as much as it was to Brian when he blurted out the next words.

"_God I love you."_

Brian looked at Rome shocked; he couldn't have just heard what he thought he heard. Rome had just said he loved him; Rome never uttered those words to anyone. Not since his mother left him and his father years ago. He always knew Rome loved him, by the things he did, and the support he gave but he never said the words.

Brian smiled up at Rome and gave him a quick kiss, _"I Love you too Rome."_

The day finished off without anymore problems and they had decided to leave at six since they knew Brian's father would hold true to his words. It felt like they were thirteen again, sneaking Brian out of his house after his father had finally finished his so called "lessons".

Brian sat back in the passenger seat and watched as the Arizona scenery passed him by, he sighed in content and replayed the day's events. He frowned and shuddered at the confrontation he had with his father, it sickened him that his father still held those twisted desires for him. After the confrontation it was a blur but he woke up in Rome's arms and it was the first time he felt peace and safety in a long time.

He and Rome are finally on good a term, which was one hurdle he can cross off his list. The next one to get back in the good graces with his friends, and tell them what he's been through and that was his last thoughts before he drifted off into darkness.

**I hoped this chapter wasn't too boring, I just didn't think they should have left Arizona without bumping into Brian's farther. I haven't really come up with a name for him yet so that's why I kept using Mr. O'Connor. Also I just want to say I'm not a racist but the character of Brian's father is a child abuser so it just seemed to fit that he would be racist also (what can I say the man is a piece of work). The next chapter will introduce the other characters from 2Fast 2Furious.**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Starting Over 6/?

Author: Maria

Pairings: Rome/Brian, Dom/Brian (in later chapters)

Warning: Rape, Violence, Child Abuse, Character Death, (special situation)

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from either Fast and Furious movies, only the ones I've made up.

AN: I'm really happy from the response I received from everyone, I'm trying to write faster but sometimes I hit a roadblock and can't think of what to write, so please just bare with me.

The drive to Miami seemed endless, both Rome and Brian took turns at the wheel, talking about everything and anything except the reason of Brian's sudden appearance. They stopped only for gas and bathroom breaks much to Brian's displeasure. Despite Rome's affirmation that the rest of the gang was excited to see him, he still felt weary. His stomach took an uncontrollable queasiness as they journeyed closer to Miami; however, strangely enough he felt relief that he was farther from LA.

Before he knew it the big white sign displaying "WELCOME TO MIAMI" could be seen a mile away. His stomach was doing summersaults; he never thought he would ever be afraid to see his long time childhood friends. Brian was debating jumping out of the car, but at the rapid speed Rome was moving he definitely wouldn't bode well, so instead he clutched his side arm and prayed to all that was holy to let everything go smoothly.

They pulled into this huge garage, cars, women and men littered the area. Brian could hear music blaring and people cheering from an area located in the back. To say Brian was surprised would be an understatement when he read the name of the garage. He looked over at Rome in question.

"Tej owns all of this?"

Rome laughed before answering.

"Yea kind of, he does have a few investors, but if you think this is amazing wait until you see the other stuff he is into brah."

Rome and Brian followed to find people racing on jet ski's, people betting and Tej amongst them in the middle calling out the bets. Brian's jaw dropped for the second time, to say the sight was amazing would be an understatement.

Rome looked over Brian's way and smirked before he called over to Tej. "I see you're all about your money brah."

Tej stopped the bets he was collecting when he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He stopped short when his gaze landed on Brian, he knew Rome had said he was with him but it had been so long since they've seen their friend he figured Rome would have awoken the next day and Brian would be gone.

It still hurt that Brian up and disappeared without a word, he had thought their friendship was strong enough to withstand any distance from each other. Tej breathed in deep there was no point in greeting Brian with anger, the last thing he wanted was him to up and run away.

He navigated his way through the crowd calling out to Suki and Jimmy along the way. He immediately engulfed Brian in a hug. He felt Brian tense at first, but he soon relaxed and squeezed back with the same amount of strength. Before he knew it he was pulled in another hug by a smaller more leaner frame and he knew instinctively it was Suki, and lastly he received a hug from Jimmy. They all stared at each other for a few minutes soaking up the happiness that all of them were together again.

Tej was the first to speak, "Why don't you guys head to the house, while Suki, Jimmy and I clear this crowd out of here."

Rome nodded in affirmation, while Brian looked contrite, he was angry with himself that he did not stay in contact. He felt like a stranger around them, something he never thought he would ever feel with them. He followed Rome back to the car and allowed him to carry him to the next destination. Brian finally released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Rome looked over at Brian and grabbed his hand. "Brian I told you, we aren't mad at you just hurt; however, we know you and we know there has to be a reason for your long absence."

Brian sighed he didn't even know if the reason was a valid one, how do you tell the people that stood by you and protected you most of your life that he couldn't stand to be in the same room with, nor talk to them without feeling the need to be sick.

His thoughts were interrupted at the opening of his door; he glanced up to see Rome staring down at him with a look of concern.

"Are you going to get out of the car or am I going to have to carry you the whole way."

Brian flipped Rome off, and proceeded to follow Rome into the house. Brian took everything in; the house was huge and finely decorated. To say he was shocked would be putting it lightly, he was a little confused at how Tej, Suki, and Jimmy could afford such a place.

Rome leaned down and whispered in Brian's ear, "You'll find out later." Noticing the confused look Brian was sporting and already knowing what he was thinking. Rome nodded his head to the side, "Come on I'll give you the grand tour."

Brian allowed Rome too steer him from room to room, by the time they were done he could hear Tej, Suki and Jimmy coming through the front door.

Suki bounced through the door with several plastic bags in her arms; quickly Brian rushed over to help her before they fell from her grip.

"We are going to have a welcome home bar-b-que in your honor bullet." Brian bit back a groan; he really wasn't up to being around a lot of people especially people he didn't even know. He wanted to reconnect with his friends… no scratch that his family without any interruptions.

As if she could read his thoughts Suki was quick to reassure him. "It's only going to be an intimate gathering of just the five of us we've been apart from each other for so long, the last thing we need is outside interruptions while we are trying to reconnect."

Brian was thrilled to hear that come out her mouth he almost tackled her to the ground from excitement.

She instantly shooed Brian and Rome out the kitchen. "Why don't you two go take a shower because you smell kind of rank… then take a rest because I know you've been driving non-stop, and we will call you when everything is ready."

Rome and Brian nodded in agreement, both men kissed Suki on the cheek before retiring to their bedroom. Brian let himself fall across the huge king size bed, letting out a contented sigh. Rome couldn't help but chuckle. Rome started to shed himself of clothes while gathering the necessary items he would need in the shower.

He turned to ask Brian if he wanted use the shower in their room or across the hall; however, Brian was fast asleep. He contemplated if he should wake him, but thought against it. Instead he moved Brian up more in the bed so he was comfortable and removed his clothing.

Rome wasn't in the shower for no more than twenty minutes before he heard the bathroom door open and close softly. He didn't have to wait long before he felt a warm body pressed against his back. He didn't tense, he already knew who it was, he always knew who it was. He stood there just listening to his and Brian's breathing.

Brian was the first to make a move; he slowly pressed small butterfly kisses along Rome's collarbone. Rome closed his eyes and let out a breathy moan. It had been too long; Rome could tell this was going to be different from the night they both had shared together when Brian showed up at his doorstep unannounced.

That night was rushed and desperate, tonight will be slow and sensual. Tonight they will relearn each other's spots, likes and dislikes. However by Brian's ministrations it didn't seem Brian forgot anything.

Rome turned around so he was facing Brian. He looked at Brian from head to toe imprinting him in his memory. Rome frowned at the various cuts and bruises that donned Brian's body, another thing he hadn't notice during their first coupling. He didn't ask Brian about them, he knew he didn't have too. Brian would tell him soon enough. He looked into Brian's eyes and stopped, something was off, but he just didn't understand what. He felt some familiarity to the situation yet the answer wasn't being brought forth.

Rome decided to ponder his confusion later, right now was the time for Brian and him to re-establish the link that was broken years ago the day he left. Rome cupped Brian's face and kissed him with as much passion as could be mustered. He put every feeling he had for Brian in that one kiss. Rome didn't have to wait for Brian to respond to the kiss, for his was filled with the same equal amount of passion, and longing that he felt.

Moans of pleasure from the two occupants in the bathroom filled the whole house. Suki couldn't help but smile and feel relief swell in the pit of her stomach. Her family was together once again, this time she would make it her mission for them to stay in one piece. She had seen the pain and fear in Brian's eyes; she knew something happened to him that would take all of them to help him heal. She just hoped once he was healed he wouldn't pick up and leave again. She didn't think Rome could take it again if the love of his life walked out on him again, comes to think she didn't know how any of them would be able to move on.

Shaking herself from morbid thoughts, Suki busied herself with the celebratory dinner they were having tonight.

They both lay intertwined, in post-orgasmic glow satisfied; they couldn't even remember how they made it to the bedroom. Brian was semi-conscious enjoying the feeling of Rome running his hands up and down the length of his arm. He squashed the feelings of panic and confusion down deep, so he could just enjoy the safety of Rome's arms.

Ok that's it for now. Once again sorry for the year's long delay, a lot of changes have occurred in my life; however, I am now where I want to be in life with no hassles. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one is already in progress. I will not promise to update everyday but I will try to post a chapter every two weeks. Please review to let me know, you haven't given up on me and this story. Oh yea by the way can anyone figure out what the special situation in my story is yet? First person to guess right will get win a story written by me for Fast and Furious with the plot they choose.


End file.
